


Goodbye old friend

by Wrathofscribbles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathofscribbles/pseuds/Wrathofscribbles
Summary: It's not the same without you.





	Goodbye old friend

_“Come now, Cor.  What’s a little more magic?”  
_

_“Don’t insult my intelligence Regis.  You think I haven’t seen the strain you’re under, sharing it with so many Glaives?”  
_

_The potion isn’t offered to him again so much as smashed over his head, Regis’s face set in that stubborn frown that led to no end of trouble when they were a few decades younger and giving Clarus a full head of white hair years before his time._

_“You think I’m unaware of my limits, old friend?”  
_

_“That’s not what - Lucis has need of her King for a few more years, Regis.  If I can spare those few by cutting myself off from your magic, then I have no further need of it.”_

_“Would you listen to yourself?  ‘No further need’.  Pah.  Remind me again which fool thinks it a good idea to punch MTs in the face?”  
_

_“Regis -”  
_

_“No, Cor, I will not hear of it.  If you have need of my magic, it is yours.  It might just save your life.”  
_

* * *

 

“But it didn’t save yours, did it?”

Cor lifts the glass in a silent toast, eyes on the tombstone Noctis had commissioned in memory of his father, before he sets it down at the base of it, runs his fingers over the carved name.

_The days are too long without your antics, old friend._


End file.
